Can I Have This Dance? (ViktorXMindy)
For 258raindrop's contest~ And Yes I asked Morgan if it was okay to use the song! She said it was~ thanks again sis ;;v;; <3 All the pups were gathered at the SNOW Patrol cabin. Today was a momentous occasion, one of the pups were taking the next step in their relationship, marriage. The groom sat at the top of the stairs, his tux neat and tidy, his hair sorted to make him look ever smarter. He took a deep breath as the final few guests took their seats outside the cabin. The scene was set beautifully, light snowfall made the ceremony that more magical. Everyone stood as the music began to play lowly. The flower girls skipped happily up the aisle with the bridesmaids following behind, they took their seats in the front row and turned around to wait for the lucky girl. Then, the groom caught sight of the most beautiful pup, his bride. Her long, flowing white gown trailing behind her. Her silky vail blew slightly in the small breeze, small snowflakes sticking to it making it sparkle even more. She finally reached the steps, walking up them elegantly and approaching the groom. She smiled warmly at him, tears of happiness close to trickling down her cheeks. The ceremony soon began and after seemingly no time the final vows were being said. "Do you, Viktor, take Mindy to be your wife, to have and to hold her from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward?" Viktor smiled, looking lovingly at his darling Mindy, "I do." A joyous smile spread across Mindy's face, it took all of her will power to not squeal and tackle him into a huge hug at that moment. "Do you, Mindy, take Viktor to be your husband, to have and to hold him from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward?" Mindy giggled a little, a small tear sliding down her cheek. "I-I do." She said as Viktor lifted up his paw, wiping the tear from her face. She leaned her head into his soft touch, more tears leaking out as her heart swelled. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride~" The pair leaned in slowly, sealing their vows with a sweet, gentle kiss. The whole crowd cheered loudly, some even breaking out in tears as the two slowly made their way down the steps. They walked down the aisle, hugging and shaking paws with their closest friends before getting into the horse drawn carriage, waiting to take them to reception~ ~A Few Hours Later~ It was now late in the evening. Everyone was gathered in a huge hall for the after dinner celebrations. It was now time for the first dance of the night. Several pups waited around the edges of the dance floor as the bride and groom strolled on, taking each others paws. They stood there for a moment just looking at each other as the band made some final adjustments. Viktor gulped, loosening his collar a little bit. Mindy titled her head a little. "Something wrong Vik..?" She asked silently. "I um... Hehe I don't know how to waltz.. I only did it once with my sister as a pup." He explained, looking anxiously around the room. Just then, the music began playing slowly, Mindy giggled, stepping back from him a little, before singing gently, "Take my hand, take a breath, Pull me close and take one step, Keep your eyes locked on mine~ And let the music be your guide~" She led Viktor along in a slow and graceful waltz. He followed her steps, getting lost in her eyes, the sound of her melodic voice hypnotising him. The two piped up again, singing in harmony. "Won't you promise me?" "Now won't you promise me? That you'll never forget~" "We'll keep dancing~" "To keep dancing~" "Wherever we go next!" They sang the last line in unison. Moving a little bit quicker around the dance floor, Viktor even being bold enough to twirl Mindy around. She giggled happily, as they danced like professionals. Singing merrily as they danced around the room. "It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding, Someone like you~ It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, The way we do~ And with every step together! We just keep on getting better! So can I have this dance?" "Can I have this dance?" "Can I have this dance?" Mindy's singing came to a quiet, as Viktor began to sing. This time, it was his turn to lead. He backed away from Mindy. He then bowed, Mindy curtsying in return, he then extended his paw out to her. "Take my hand, I'll take the lead, And every turn will be safe with me, Don't be afraid, afraid to fall, You know I'll catch you through it all~" He dipped her back, pulling her up again and spinning her around lifting her off her feet. Mindy followed along effortlessly, her white silky dress flowing behind her. "And you can't keep us apart~" "Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart~" "'Cause my heart is wherever you are~ It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding, Someone like you~ It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, The way we do~ And with every step together, We just keep on getting better, So can I have this dance?" "Can I have this dance?" "Can I have this dance?" Soon, a bunch of other couples joined the pair on the ballroom floor. Dancing along in sync to the pair as the two love birds continued to waltz, not even noticing the others around them. "Oh, no mountain's too high and no ocean's too wide, 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop, Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for, You know I believe that we were meant to beeeeee~! It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding, Someone like you, It's one in a million, the chances of feeling, The way we do~~ And with every step together, We just keep on getting better." "So can I have this dance~?" Their waltzing came to a slower pace, until they were doing nothing more than swaying gently backwards and forwards. Mindy rested her head on Viktor's chest, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. The crowd cheered at the couple, clapping happily. The two giggled and smiled at their friends before lookin. Back into the others eyes. "This was better than anything else I couldn't dreamed of~" Mindy sighed happily, looking at her new husband wit a huge smile on her face, all the love in the world flowing out with those words. "Oh my snowflake~ anything is a dream, so long as I'm with you~" Viktor replied charmingly as he gave her another loving kiss. "I love you Mindy~" "I-I love you too Viktor~" ~��'~The End~'��~ Category:Contest Entry Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Songs Category:Songs Category:Song Articles Category:Song Article Category:Fanon song article Category:Songs Sung By Mindy Category:Song sung by Viktor Category:MidnightCollies' Story Category:Page by MidnightCollies Category:Future Generation Category:Future generation Category:Future Gen Category:MidnightCollies' Song